El y Ella Ella y El
by Zanella Misaki
Summary: La historia nunca contada del chico de ojos de sangre, y la chica de ojos de jade. COMPLETO. Dejen comentarios, por favor. ;D
1. El y Ella Ella y El

_**Disclaimer.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Mrs. J.K. Rowling. Como decia una escritora que me cayo super bien: si los personajes fueran mios… No hubiera dejado que Remus muriera de semejante manera tan pachuca. Como sea, espero les guste.**_

_**El y ella. Ella y el.**_

_Ella era una chica normal, hasta que una carta llego a su puerta, y le cambio la vida para siempre._

_El no era un chico normal. Vivía en un inevitable ciclo entre estar aquí y estar allá, huyendo de las escrutadoras miradas que lo acusaban._

_Se conocieron en un lugar donde la dicha caía con las gotas de rocío, y la alegría bañaba sus jóvenes rostros junto con la luz del sol de la mañana._

_Era otoño para entonces, y una nueva vida iniciaba para ambos. Ella, una chica normal, pero a quien una carta la cambio para siempre. El, nunca normal, pero a quien ahora se le permitiría vivir como uno._

_Se vieron la primera vez, y ella vio en el a un chico normal. El vio en ella a una mujer única._

_Hablaron la primera vez, y uno vio en los ojos del otro la fragilidad de sus almas, y uno escucho en la voz del otro la inteligencia y la prudencia, ambas mezcladas con la inocencia de sus opuestas vidas._

_Hablaron muchas veces, y decidieron estar juntos. El pedía en secreto al cielo la eternidad de su compañía. Ella le pedía a el en voz alta el poder tener su compañía al día siguiente._

_Una noche, el destino quiso revelar a cada uno la oscuridad de sus propias almas. Ella, una chica normal cambiada por una carta, viviendo una vida intensa; el, un chico extraño, tratando de vivir una vida normal, lejos de las miradas escrutadoras que lo acusaban._

_Esa noche, él encontró la luz reflejada en los ojos de jade de ella, y ella encontró la oscuridad reflejada en los ojos de sangre de el._

_Ella jamás volvió a ser la misma. Era feliz, ahora era feliz._

_El jamás volvió a ser el mismo. No sabía si seria feliz algún día. No si ella había descubierto su oscuridad._

_Que fue primero? Ver su luz... o descubrir su oscuridad?_

_El calló. Y su silencio le costo un eterno sufrimiento._

_Ella calló. Pero encontró respuesta a sus plegarias._

_El, un hombre que ahora no huye de las miradas escrutadoras, pues ya no existen. Vive errante en un mundo sin la luz de los ojos de jade de ella._

_Ella, una mujer normal, quien recibió respuesta a sus plegarias. Vive ahora intentando borrar el recuerdo de los ojos de sangre de el, entregando su confianza a quien la hizo sentir única alguna vez._

_El, sus ojos de sangre bajo la luna gris. Aun espera a la dueña de sus sueños._

_Ella, sus ojos de jade en la tierna mirada de un niño. Vive para el dueño de sus sueños._

_Una noche._

_El, un hombre que veía en la oscuridad a través de sus ojos de sangre, sumido en un dolor que se había desvanecido, encontró en una serpiente la resurrección de su pena._

_Ella, una mujer que veía como en un espejo la mirada de sus ojos de jade, encontró en una serpiente el camino a la eternidad._

_Ella partió dejando un regalo a su pequeño espejo de los ojos de jade._

_El no pudo decirle adiós. Sus ojos azules, antes de sangre, solo pueden llorar._

_Ella. Lily._

_El. Remus._


	2. Parte 1

**_Disclaimer._**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Mrs. J.K. Rowling, God bless her. A quien se le ocurre crear semejante historia tan espectacular?_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_El y ella. Ella y el._**

_Ella era una chica normal, hasta que una carta llego a su puerta, y le cambio la vida para siempre._

Una mañana del mes de junio, Lily Evans desayunaba tranquilamente con sus padres y su irritable y perfeccionista hermana Petunia. Nunca faltaban los comentarios en la mesa acerca de las notas bajas que había obtenido Lily últimamente. Sus padres la habían llevado al medico, al terapeuta, incluso al psicólogo y a la trabajadora social. Todos concluían lo mismo: "Es una chica completamente normal... De hecho, es mas lista que los otros chicos de su edad... debe estar pasando por una mala racha, eso es todo... tal vez tiene novio, deben vigilarla mucho.". Esto último se convirtió en una excusa perfecta para que Petunia no dejara que su linda hermana Lily hablara con otros chicos. La odiaba. Lily siempre tuvo más suerte que ella para conseguir amigos, favores y buenas notas. Y la odiaba aun más cuando hacia esas cosas extrañas en casa. Ella sabía muy bien que Lily era rara, pero sus padres no se daban cuenta, o no querían darse cuenta. Una vez le pego un chicle en el cabello, por lo que se lo tuvieron que cortar casi al rape. A la mañana siguiente, su cabello había crecido igual que antes. Sus padres pasaron esto por alto, y lo olvidaron. Otra vez, Petunia le había robado un precioso peluche obsequiado por su mejor amiga. Se enojo tanto, que los espejos de la casa comenzaron a quebrarse por si solos. Cada vez que ponían uno se rompía, hasta cuando Petunia devolvió lo robado. Y esta vez, sus padres se hicieron los de la vista gorda. Así que, cuando algún chico tenía la intención de hablarle, Petunia lo espantaba con frases como "No te le acerques. Ella guarda murciélagos en su habitación" o "Como vas a meterte con una chica tan poco aplicada como es ella? No ves las notas que saca?" o mejor… "Sabias que ella va al psicólogo? Y le tienen prohibido hablar con chicos…".

En esa mañana de junio, antes de ir a la escuela de verano como todas las mañanas, llego una carta al buzón de la familia Evans. Papa Evans se levanto, fue hasta el buzón, sacó la carta, bastante llamativa, por cierto, y la trajo a la mesa.

-Para quien es, querido?-dijo mama Evans.

-Válgame, es para Lily.

Lily dio un respingo, y se sonrojó.

-Para mi??

-Si, querida-respondió el sr. Evans.

Un fuerte sonido de cubiertos hizo que todos giraran la cabeza hacia el lavaplatos. De la ira, Petunia había tirado los platos con fuerza, y casi los rompe.

-Bueno, querido, pero que dice la carta?-dijo la sra. Evans.

-Pues dejemos que Lily la lea-respondió con una sonrisa, y le entregó la carta a Lily. Esta la abrió, fijándose en el hermoso sello que llevaba. "Un león… una serpiente… un tejon… y un águila… que llamativo…" pensaba ella.

-A ver –dice Lily- "Querida Señorita Lily Evans: Ha sido usted escogida como estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se requiere...".

Al terminar de leer la carta, a Lily le cambiaba de colores la cara, de amarillo, a rojo, luego a verde, y luego a más rojo. Era la carta más loca que había leído. Ella una bruja? Es lo mas extraño que le ha pasado. Y ella era normal.. O eso debía creer. Sus padres la miraban fijamente.

-Papa… yo… no entiendo…

-Yo tampoco, pero es algo de lo que había escuchado hablar a un muy intimo amigo mío- respondió el sr. Evans, bastante serio.

Petunia sonreía. Ahora si que la chica rara había llenado la copa. Imposible que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de lo ANORMAL que es. "De seguro se la llevaran a un manicomio", pensó.

-Tu padre me contó acerca de ello… y realmente….-suspira- te voy a extrañar todo el año-sonríe la sra. Evans.

-Mama???-dice Petunia, sorprendida.

-Es algo así como un internado, según me contó Diggory-dijo el sr. Evans-. Pero aprenden muchísimo, y en su mundo, son muy reconocidos los alumnos de esa escuela.

-Su mundo??? De que hablas, papa?-pregunta Petunia, sin salir de su asombro.

-Ah, tu hermana es una bruja… los magos existen, y ella es uno de ellos. Y es la primera de la familia. Es algo maravilloso-dice la sra. Evans con una lagrima de emoción.

Petunia quedó anonadada. Era el colmo. Lily era una anormal, y resulta que todos la felicitaban por eso. Ahora si entendía todo, lo del cabello, los espejos, hasta las bajas notas. Era repulsivo. Dio media vuelta, y subió a su habitación furiosa.

-Creo que iremos a ver a Diggory, para que nos de una idea de donde tenemos que comprar todas estas cosas de la lista-dijo el sr. Evans, sonriendo de satisfacción, y abrazando a Lily.


	3. Parte 2

**Disclaimer.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Mrs. J.K. Rowling****. A veces me pregunto… si es necesario que desde pequeño te marquen el destino para poder ser alguien…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El y ella. Ella y el.**

_**El no era un chico normal. Vivía en un inevitable ciclo entre estar aquí y estar allá, huyendo de las escrutadoras miradas que lo acusaban.**_

Una habitación oscura. Un hombre y una mujer, sus rostros llenos de tristeza. Otro hombre, con aspecto de sabio. Una cama. Un pequeño niño en ella. Deliraba por la fiebre.

-Como se encuentra?-dijo el hombre.

-Esta estable. Ahora duerme.-respondió el sabio.

-Es tan pequeño... por que le ha pasado esto?-dijo el hombre.

-No lo se... lo siento mucho.-dijo el sabio.

-Es… terrible. Aun no hay cura para esto.-dijo el hombre, con tristeza.

-Pero hay formas de controlarlo, verdad?-miraba suplicante la mujer, sosteniendo la mano del pequeño.

- Aun estamos probando una nueva poción que le permita controlarse durante las noches de luna llena… Podrá llevar una vida casi normal.-dijo el sabio.

-Y no han atrapado a ese bastardo de Greyback?-dijo el hombre, con ira.

-Desafortunadamente, puede darse el lujo de esconderse muy bien. Debo retirarme.-respondió el sanador, y salio de la habitación del hospital.

-Y ahora… que será de él? Su vida esta arruinada! Todo el mundo nos critica, todo el mundo se la pasa diciéndome que lo tire lejos, como una basura!-dice sollozando la mujer.

-Este pequeño tendrá que vivir con su pena, mujer… y nosotros tendremos que cargar con esto-dice solemnemente el hombre.

-Mi pequeño Remus…-dijo la mujer.


	4. Parte 3

_**Disclaimers.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Mrs. JK Rowling. Cuyo esposo es medico, interesantísimo dato. Será que los médicos son personas medianamente soportables para vivir? Porque la verdad lo estoy dudando seriamente…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**El y Ella. Ella y El.**_

_Se conocieron en un lugar donde la dicha caía con las gotas de rocío, y la alegría bañaba sus jóvenes rostros junto con la luz del sol de la mañana._

_Era otoño para entonces, y una nueva vida iniciaba para ambos. Ella, una chica normal, pero a quien una carta la cambio para siempre. El, nunca normal, pero a quien ahora se le permitiría vivir como uno._

- Profesor Dumbledore?

- Pasa, pequeño.

- Acabamos de salir de la selección de casas, y la Profesora McGonagall me envió a verle.

-Siéntate, Remus.

El chico menudo de ojos grises se acerco con timidez a la silla que le indicaba su maestro, y se sentó. Un par de ojos azules le miraban escrutadoramente tras unos lentes de media luna. Le llamó la atención la nariz encorvada. "Habrá recibido algunos buenos golpes", pensó el.

-Es de mi pleno conocimiento tu situación, Remus. Se de tu conexión con Fenrir Greyback, si me hago entender.

-Si señor-respondió Remus.

-Así que tendrás que seguir al pie de la letra mis instrucciones.

En cinco minutos, el profesor Dumbledore, director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, explicó a Remus el propósito del sauce boxeador, y el camino hacia la casa de los gritos. Seria llevado hasta allá por alguno de los maestros, y estaría allá hasta que la luna llena acabara. Esos cinco minutos fueron suficientes para una mente brillante y despierta como la de Remus, a pesar de sus escasos once años, y esto lo sabía Dumbledore a la perfección.

Al terminar, el chico volvió a la torre común de Gryffindor, encontrándose con tres compañeros más de habitación.

-Hola…

-Hola! Bienvenido, extraño!-saludo efusivamente un chico de espesa cabellera negra y ojos vivaces.

-Ya no debe ser un extraño-dijo un chico de lentes redondos y cabello desordenado-. Su nombre es Remus Lupin.

-Mucho gusto, Lupin. Mi nombre es Sirius Black-dijo el chico de cabellos negros, estrechándole la mano con fuerza.

-Igualmente, Black-dijo Remus, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Sirius para ti. Los amigos de James también son mis amigos.

Un sacudir de cobijas asustó a Remus, haciéndole dar un respingo. De debajo de las cobijas apareció un chico mas bien rollizo, de ojos pequeños y nerviosos.

-Hey, Peter, mira, un nuevo vecino!-dijo Sirius.

-Este…hola…-respondió Peter Pettigrew, el cuarto inquilino.

-Hola-dijo sonriendo Remus- gusto en conocerte.

-Bien, es hora de dormir, me muero de sueño, y mañana iniciamos clases. Hasta mañana-dijo James Potter. Seria la única vez que diría algo así en toda su estadía en Hogwarts.

Las mañanas de Septiembre por lo general eran frías, pero esa era una mañana diferente. El amanecer había teñido de maravillosos visos rojos el cielo oriental, y hacían magníficos contrastes con las montañas dibujadas a lo lejos. Remus miraba embelesado el paisaje. No había dormido en toda la noche por el nerviosismo de iniciar su vida en Hogwarts, una nueva vida, sin prejuicios ni censuras. Sabia en el fondo que seria muy feliz, pero sabia además que ese día, justamente ese día, seria un día inolvidable.

La primera clase de la mañana era Herbología, con la profesora Sprout. Todos los pequeños de primer año de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se acomodaron en sus respectivas sillas frente a la mesa, la profesora paso lista rápidamente, viendo sus caras para conocerlos.

-Bienvenidos a su primera clase en Hogwarts, pequeños. Aquí aprenderán todos los secretos de las plantas, su maravillosa taxonomia y sus múltiples usos, que será algo indispensable para su posterior desempeño como magos, independientemente de lo que se dediquen después. Es hora de iniciar la clase, así que veremos primero lo básico: las plantas de este jardín.

-Hey…psst, Remus…-susurró James.

-Que quieres, James?-respondió Remus en voz muy baja.

-Iremos después a la cocina? Estuve buscando algunas cosas….

-Si-susurró Sirius-estuviste buscando comida como desesperado.

-Cállate… acabo de encontrar la entrada a la cocina, donde están los elfos domésticos, podremos obtener mas comida…

-James Potter!-gritó la profesora Sprout.

-Si señora?

-Que planta es esta?-dijo Sprout, mostrándole una maceta con una flor.

-Este… es… una….. _Passiflora edulis_!!!!-respondió James con bastante petulancia, muy seguro de si mismo. Sirius y Remus se cubrieron los ojos con las manos, y sacudieron la cabeza.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu irrespeto, y cinco menos por ignorante. Quien sabe que es esta planta?

Se levantó una mano.

-Es un diente de león, es la planta más común en los jardines y céspedes caseros.. Se puede encontrar en cualquier parte, y a pesar de ser una planta tan corriente, tiene muchas aplicaciones, especialmente curativas y sedantes.

-Excelente, señorita Evans, 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Y tu, cual es el nombre común de la _Passiflora edulis_, señor Potter?

-Lo leyó en una revista para chicas-susurró Sirius a Remus. Peter escuchó y rió bajito-no va a responder.

-Este…. Yo…..este…no recuerdo…..

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter.

Después de una larga explicación acerca de las plantas silvestres, la profesora Sprout llamo a los estudiantes.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora, por parejas según la lista que puse en el tablero, buscaran los distintos tipos de plantas que vimos hoy en el prado y las sembraran en las macetas asignadas para cada pareja. Por favor, permanezcan lejos del bosque prohibido.

-Si, señorita....... -repitieron al unísono los estudiantes, y salieron al prado.

-Cuidado con el sauce boxeador, es peligroso, y la caída de sus hojas puede lastimar tanto como sus ramas. Tienen 2 horas.


	5. Parte 4

_**Disclaimers.**_

_**Cero y van cuatro. Adivinen a quien pertenecen los personajes… Exactamente!!!! A ella misma. Mrs. JK Rowling.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**El y Ella. Ella y El.**_

_Se vieron la primera vez, y ella vio en el a un chico normal. El vio en ella a una mujer única._

Una chica de ojos verdes se acerco tímidamente a un chico algo más delgado de lo normal.

-Hola... eres Lupin, verdad? Remus Lupin.

-Este... si... soy yo....-dijo el chico sonrojándose un poco. Tenía suerte, el calor le ayudaba a disimularlo.

-Haremos pareja esta vez.

-De acuerdo.

-Me llamo Lily Evans.

-Es un placer conocerte, Lily Evans.

-Solo llámame Lily-dijo sonriendo, mostrando unos dientes perfectamente alineados.

-E…este bien-dijo Remus, anonadado. Pensaba que era la persona más bonita que había conocido en toda su vida, teniendo en cuenta que toda su niñez vivió rodeado de adultos, algunos muy desagradables, y la mayoría vestidos con túnicas blancas. Le pareció haber visto a un ángel. O tal vez algo más bello.

-Este…Remus….Remus!

-Si, que pasa?

-Ven, debemos apurarnos, no hay mucho tiempo!!!!-dijo sonriendo Lily- quiero terminar antes que los demás.

-Si… como tú digas, Lily.

_Hablaron la primera vez, y uno vio en los ojos del otro la fragilidad de sus almas, y uno escucho en la voz del otro la inteligencia y la prudencia, ambas mezcladas con la inocencia de sus opuestas vidas._

-De donde eres?

-De una ciudad cerca de Londres. Y tú?

-De Londres, por el callejón de la Hilandera.

-Oh…

-Conoces Londres, verdad?

-Solo la entrada a San Mungo.

-Por que?

-Este… visitamos muy a menudo… a... Un pariente enfermo.

-Es pariente lejano o cercano?

-Es difícil de explicar…-dijo Remus, mirando al suelo, taciturno.

-Perdóname.

-Por que?

-Por entrometida. Te conozco apenas hace media hora, y ya me estoy metiendo en tu vida privada.

-Creo que si no tuviera tantas cosas en mi cabeza en este momento, te dejaría meterte en mi vida privada-dijo Remus, riendo.

-Tus padres son magos?

-Si, claro. Supongo que los tuyos también, viendo como respondiste a la maestra Sprout.

-No… mis padres no son magos. De hecho, soy la primera bruja en la familia.

-Entonces debes ser alguien realmente especial…creo yo….-dijo Remus completamente sonrojado. Y se dio cuenta que había logrado hacer sonrojar la pálida tez de Lily.

-Gracias…. Es lo… más tierno que me hayan dicho en mucho tiempo.

-Este…yo….pues….-Remus tenía un incómodo nudo en la garganta.

-Mira!, allí hay un trébol de cuatro hojas!-gritó Lily emocionada.

-Ehh?? Es cierto!-dijo sonriendo el chico de ojos grises.

Ambos se acercaron corriendo hasta el tronco de un enorme abeto, donde crecía gran cantidad de tréboles. Las hojas del árbol aun no caían, por lo que Lily pudo ver los tréboles con facilidad.

-Mira… un trébol de cuatro hojas…. Es genial! Es la primera vez que veo uno!-dijo la chica.

-Yo también… no creí que existieran de verdad.

-Significan muy buena suerte…Que bien, el primer día de escuela y ya encontramos la buena suerte!!!-dijo Lily con alegría.

-Recógelo, y guárdalo, es tuyo-dijo Remus.

-Pero lo encontramos ambos…

-No. Tú lo viste primero. Tú lo debes guardar.

-Nadie va a guardar nada. Este trébol es mío-dijo un chico de Slytherin, de complexión más bien redonda. Empujó a Remus hacia un lado, arranco el trébol de raíz, y se lo llevó.

-OYE!!!! Devuélveme mi trébol!!-gritó Lily.

-No te voy a devolver nada, cerebrito.

-Dale el trébol, Dolohov-dijo Remus, furioso-no te lo volveré a repetir.

-No le daré nada. Y no creo que puedas hacer mucho, niño debilucho…. Jijiji, me salio en verso y sin….

La frase fue interrumpida por un golpe propinado por Remus directo al rostro del chico de nombre Dolohov. Este cayó al suelo, y la sangre empezó a brotar de su nariz, pero esto no impidió que se levantara y le devolviera el golpe, justo en la boca del estómago de Remus.

-Remus, detente, por favor!!!!!!! Alguien que los detenga!!!!

Se revolcaron en el suelo, propinándose golpes a diestra y siniestra, hasta cuando cada uno fue tomado del cuello de la túnica por la parte de la nuca, y fueron obligados a separarse. Dolohov tenía la nariz rota, sangraba demasiado, y se veía pálido. Remus, por su parte, tenía un ojo morado y el labio inferior roto. Y el trébol descansaba en medio de ellos dos, completamente destrozado.

-Remus Lupin! Es inconcebible este comportamiento, y más en el primer día de escuela!!!! Y a ti también va lo mismo, Antonin Dolohov!!!!-dijo una enfurecida profesora McGonagall, tomando a Remus por la túnica.

-Usted en principio no debería estar aquí, señor Dolohov, interrumpiendo mi clase de la forma en que lo hizo!-dijo la profesora Sprout, sacudiendo a Antonin.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Lupin, y dos semanas de detención en mi despacho después de clases!-dijo McGonagall.

El sitio del incidente se había rodeado de alumnos. Al lugar llego un agitado profesor Slughorne.

-Que sucede aquí, Minerva?

-Uno de tus alumnos se ha peleado con uno de los míos.

-Oh, pero que mal… Dolohov, cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin, y te veré después de tus clases en mi despacho. Pensare tu castigo luego de comer.

-Si profesor-respondió Dolohov.

-Todos los demás estudiantes a sus labores en este momento. Lily, deberás terminar el trabajo sola por ahora. Llevaré a Dolohov y a Remus a la enfermería. Vamos, muchachos.

-Si profesora-respondieron al unísono Remus y Antonin.

El tener que clasificar las miles de cartas y papelería de la profesora McGonagall hizo que se le despertara a Remus un hambre atroz, y mas aun, cuando no había podido ir a tomar la cena al gran comedor. Toda la tarde, hasta bien entrada la noche, había pensado en lo que había pasado ese día. Al ir hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pensaba para si, recordaba cada una de las palabras de Lily, su maravillosa sonrisa y sus increíbles ojos color verde. También recordaba el incidente de Dolohov, y se dio cuenta que jamás en la vida había sentido tanta ira. No era común en el, de hecho, era demasiado extraño el sentir eso. Por primera vez en la vida se sintió realmente vivo. Pero también se sintió avergonzado, porque, pensaba Remus, el era un muchacho tranquilo, no le gustaban los problemas ni quería llamarlos, era suficiente con tener que ponerse mas peludo de lo normal una vez al mes bajo la romántica luz de la luna llena, como para ponerse a atraer mas líos.

Y supo lo que tenia que hacer.

- - - -

Eran ya pasadas la una de la mañana. Caía una lluvia torrencial, y se veían relámpagos y rayos por doquier. Era una de esas lluvias otoñales que tienden a causar estragos en cualquier parte. Pero no en Hogwarts. No cuando tienes una chimenea crepitante, y un mullido sillón en medio de la gran sala común de Gryffindor. En este sillón descansaba una pequeña niña de cabellera roja y tez pálida. De repente, una gotita de agua hizo que abriera los ojos, brillantes y de un color verde hermoso. Se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que las gotas de agua que la despertaron caían de los cabellos castaños de un chico menudo y de aspecto débil, que llevaba mirándola quien sabe cuanto rato, y estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Remus!!!-susurró Lily-pareces una sopa!

-Este… solo fue agua!

-Para que saliste? Mira que te vas a resfriar, es malo para tu salud..

-No te preocupes, Lily, estaré bien. Quiero que….

-Mírate, nada mas, estas empapado, y los rayos, acaso saliste al bosque? Te pudo haber alcanzado uno…

-Estoy bien, Lily, estoy perfectamente. Quiero que…

-Traeré una toalla ahora, espérame solo un instante.

Lily se puso de pie con intención de ir hacia su habitación a traer la toalla, pero sintió que halaban su brazo, y después sintió el corazón de Remus latiendo al tiempo que el suyo. Remus la había abrazado.

-Lily… estoy bien… jamás en mi vida me había sentido mejor.

-Re….Remus!

-Quiero que mires esto.

Remus soltó a Lily, y sacó de su bolsillo un frasco pequeño, con un trébol de cuatro hojas en su interior.

-Remus, tu….

-Es un trébol nuevo, fui a buscarlo. Es para ti.

A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Remus…Remus….

-Una de sus hojas es la esperanza. La esperanza de terminar la escuela. Otra de sus hojas es la fe. La fe de que serás siempre la mejor. Otra es la suerte, que te acompañara a donde quiera que vayas. Y la otra hoja… es el amor… que de seguro encontraras, y serás muy feliz.

-Remus… yo…

-No importa. Es tuyo, y te lo doy.

-Gracias, Remus.

Remus vio un par de lágrimas asomándose a los ojos de Lily, y la volvió a abrazar.

-No llores, por favor.

-Lo…siento…

-No tienes por que.

Cuando Lily se calmó, Remus la soltó, y enjugó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Remus..Te tengo algo… no tan especial, pero si importante.

-Eh? Qué es?

-Comida-dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Olvide que tengo mucha, muchísima hambre!!!!!!!

Remus sonrió, mostrando también y por primera vez en su vida, una maravillosa sonrisa.

_Hablaron muchas veces, y decidieron estar juntos. El pedía en secreto al cielo la eternidad de su compañía. Ella le pedía a el en voz alta el poder tener su compañía al día siguiente._


	6. Parte 5

_**Disclaimer.**_

**_Ya saben a quien pertenecen los personajes._**

_Una noche, el destino quiso revelar a cada uno la oscuridad de sus propias almas. Ella, una chica normal cambiada por una carta, viviendo una vida intensa; el, un chico extraño, tratando de vivir una vida normal, lejos de las miradas escrutadoras que lo acusaban._

Una vez termino de empacar sus cosas, a Lily se le antojó salir a pasear alrededor del lago negro, y ver por última vez al gran calamar. Se sentó al lado de un enorme árbol, y con su varita creo mariposas de mil colores que revoloteaban y se posaban en los tentáculos del calamar, que había salido para despedirse de ella. Una de las mariposas, de un color azul intenso, se poso cerca de una flor. Al lado de la flor, como pudo ver Lily, se encontraba un trébol de 4 hojas.

-Hola, Lily.

-Remus!

El chico de rostro pálido, ya convertido en un hombre de ojos grises y cabello castaño, la miraba desde hacia rato.

-Espero no haberte asustado.

-Claro que no. Bueno, si- dijo Lily, sonriendo.

Remus sonrió.

-Dentro de 2 horas saldrá el tren que nos llevara por fin a casa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que quería volver, extraño a mis padres, incluso podría haber extrañado algo a Petunia.

-Es bueno que tengas a quien extrañar, alguien te estará esperando.

-Si, a ti también te estarán esperando.

Una sombra atravesó el rostro de Remus, y sus ojos grises se hicieron oscuros. Lily lo vio, y no se inmuto. Su sonrisa no cambio.

-Espero que tengas un buen viaje, Lily.

-Tu también, Remus, espero que tengas un buen viaje.

-Lily, yo quería…

-Si?

-quería decirte, antes de que te fueras, que… yo…

-Tu que, Remus?

-Yo… te… a…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus despertó empapado en sudor, y respirando agitadamente. La luz de la luna llena se filtraba a través de la ventana de la habitación donde dormía. Ya era hora.

_Esa noche, él encontró la luz reflejada en los ojos de jade de ella, y ella encontró la oscuridad reflejada en los ojos de sangre de el._

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta.

-Remus?

-Li…ly?

-Perdóname, es que… yo… no podía dormir.

-Pero... no deberías…

-No pasara nada. Quiero… necesito contarte algo.

-Te escucho, Lily.

-Remus... yo... yo...

-Shhh… descansa, siéntate… respira… profundo, y cuéntame.- dijo Remus, tratando de ocultar lo mas posible su dificultad para respirar, ese terrible ahogo que precedía al dolor.

A pesar de que no debía hacerlo, no en ese momento, Remus le hizo señas de acercarse y sentarse a su lado. Al verla, y ver sus ojos, vio un brillo inconfundible. El ya lo había visto antes. En una ocasión.

-Remus... James... James me propuso ser su… novia…, y yo... acepte...

-E... en serio? Es... genial, bien por ti, Lily...

-Gracias, Remus, estoy tan emocionada, tenia que contártelo, yo...

Algo parecido a un gruñido la hizo callar.

- Remus, escuche sonidos extraños, estas bien?- dijo la chica pelirroja, divertida.

Solo se escuchaba una respiración entrecortada.

- Remus, me asustas, estas bien?

Lily Evans no recibió respuesta.

-Remus, estas bien?, responde, por favor…

Al acercarse un poco más a Remus, y al ver su cara iluminada por la luna, Lily pudo ver los ojos grises de su amigo Remus inyectados en sangre. No eran los ojos de su mejor amigo. Eran los ojos de… algo que solo había visto en los polvorientos libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-Re… Remus… te encuentras bien?

-No, no se encuentra bien- respondió una gruesa voz.

Lily dio un respingo, y dio la vuelta. Sirius Black estaba en el umbral, agitado.

-Sirius!

-Lily, sal de aquí ahora! - susurró James, entrando intempestivamente a la habitación - Sirius, llévatela!

-Pero... James...

- Ve...te.... Lily...- dijo Remus, con voz cansada.

Sin dejarla pedir explicaciones, Sirius tomo a Lily del brazo y la saco de la habitación, no sin que antes ella viera a su novio transformarse en un magnifico ciervo, y a su mejor amigo transformarse... en un lobo.

Sirius bajó con Lily a la sala común.

-Pero… pero… que le paso a Remus?

- Tú lo has visto.

- Y como saldrán de aquí? Los maestros se darán cuenta.

- Ya veremos que hacer.

- Pero… todos los meses es así?

-Claro que no, somos algo… traviesos, pero no estúpidos. James y yo nos quedamos dormidos, y nos olvidamos despertar a Remus para llevárnoslo a la casa de los gritos.

- La casa de los gritos? Pero si esa casa esta embrujada, para que lo querrían llevar allá?

- De quien crees que son los gritos, pelirroja? – dijo Sirius, mirándola con una sonrisa triste.

Luego el negro cabello de Sirius pasó a ser parte de un enorme can, que corrió hacia la habitación superior.

Lily no se movió del sofá de la sala común hasta la llegada del amanecer, cuando llego James, con ojeras y agotado, pero con una preciosa sonrisa al verla. La besó, la abrazó, y se sentó junto a ella.

- Y Remus?

- Se ausentará por unos días. Pero él estará bien. Te lo garantizo, novia mía.

_Ella jamás volvió a ser la misma. Era feliz, ahora era feliz._

_El jamás volvió a ser el mismo. No sabía si seria feliz algún día. No si ella había descubierto su oscuridad._


	7. Parte 6

_Que fue primero? Ver su luz... o descubrir su oscuridad?_

Una vez termino de empacar sus cosas, a Lily se le antojó salir a pasear alrededor del lago negro, y ver por última vez al gran calamar. Se sentó al lado de un enorme árbol, y con su varita creo mariposas de mil colores que revoloteaban y se posaban en los tentáculos del calamar, que había salido para despedirse de ella. Una de las mariposas, de un color azul intenso, se poso cerca de una flor. Al lado de la flor, como pudo ver Lily, se encontraba un trébol de 4 hojas.

-Hola, Lily.

-Remus!

El chico de rostro pálido, ya convertido en un hombre de ojos grises y cabello castaño, la miraba desde hacia rato.

-Espero no haberte asustado.

-Claro que no. Bueno, si- dijo Lily, sonriendo.

Remus sonrió.

-Dentro de 2 horas saldrá el tren que nos llevara por fin a casa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que quería volver, extraño a mis padres, incluso podría haber extrañado algo a Petunia.

-Es bueno que tengas a quien extrañar, alguien te estará esperando.

-Si, a ti también te estarán esperando.

Una sombra atravesó el rostro de Remus, y sus ojos grises se hicieron oscuros. Lily lo vio, y no se inmuto. Su sonrisa no cambio.

-Espero que tengas un buen viaje, Lily.

-Tu también, Remus, espero que tengas un buen viaje.

-Lily, yo quería…

-Si?

-quería decirte, antes de que te fueras, que… yo…

-Tu que, Remus?

-Yo… te… a…

Lily lo miro, y sus ojos avellana tomaron un brillo peculiar, y sus mejillas un tinte rosa que solo una vez había visto Remus en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla.

_El calló. Y su silencio le costo un eterno sufrimiento._

Y decidió callar. Para siempre.

Porque los ojos de jade que brillaron una vez, a la luz de las miles de velas de la noche de navidad le recordaron que su preciosa gema pertenecía ahora a su gran amigo.

_Ella calló. Pero encontró respuesta a sus plegarias._

Aquel que esa noche de navidad le declaro su amor a la dama de sus sueños.

El día que James Potter declaro su amor a Lily Evans.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miles de velas brillaban en el techo del gran salón de Hogwarts, donde se celebraba la fiesta de Navidad. Esa seria la ultima fiesta a la que asistirían Remus, Sirius, James y Peter antes de dejar Hogwarts y salir al mundo exterior.

Sirius había invitado a una chica de Ravenclaw, Jane. Peter había contraído una fuerte gripe y estaba recluido en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey había guardado una enorme pierna de pavo para el solo, tal vez por cargo de conciencia, puesto que, si había alguien enfermo, ella tenía que cuidarlo y ausentarse de la fiesta. Peter lo sabia, así que por sugerencia de Sirius había comprado en Hogsmeade un enorme regalo para Madame Pomfrey, y lo había puesto bajo un pequeño árbol navideño que James ayudo a llevar, y tenia miles de pequeños Ángeles encantados volando alrededor, y Madame Pomfrey estaba feliz.

Remus miraba desde una ventada al atardecer. Realmente se sentía… furioso? Por así decirlo. Su mejor amigo le había quitado su pareja de baile, y el no se animaba a pedirle a ninguna otra chica que saliera con el. Suspiraba, mientras el vaho cubría la ventana, y el le daba vueltas una y otra vez a la mosca que había encantado. Su extraña personalidad, flemática y colérica a la vez, le impedían desquitarse con algo mas grande. Pero necesitaba de alguna forma descargar su ira. Y aun faltaba mucho para la luna llena. Sonrió tristemente, pensando que a pesar de que odiaba todos los días de luna llena, y odiaba su condición de licántropo, era también la única forma en que olvidaba todo y a todos. Se olvidaba de si mismo. Y al terminar todo, una vez se encontraba conciente de su piel lastimada por las hojas y leños del suelo del bosque, y la luz del amanecer del primer día de cuarto menguante llegaba a sus pupilas, lograba sentirse nuevo. Renacido. Remus suponía que era como un ciclo de morir y despertar de nuevo. "Que ironía, verdad?" pensaba el muchacho.

Sin sospechar que era blanco de la ira mas profunda de Remus, James Potter entro a la habitación, luciendo su traje de gala, recién comprado.

- Mira, que tal estoy? – dijo James, sonriente.

- Bien, te ves bien – respondió sin ganas el chico de la ventana.

- Bueno, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, pero… te la paso solo porque hoy soy el tipo mas afortunado del mundo.

Remus no respondió. Empezó a golpear la mosca contra la pared una y otra vez.

- Mira – dijo James – tengo algo para ti.

James sacó un traje de gala idéntico al que tenia puesto.

-Y eso? – pregunto Remus.

-Para ti.

-Pero si yo…

- No tienes pareja, ya se, no hay problema. Habrá muchas chicas que querrán salir con el premio anual, además, ya estamos suficientemente dispersos con el hecho de que Peter se haya enfermado, Los merodeadores siempre andamos juntos, verdad Canuto?

-Has hablado con sabiduría, mi buen amigo Cornamenta – dijo Sirius, saliendo del baño con un traje finísimo, regalo de su abuela.

Remus calculó las variables, y vio sus fichas a mover. Si no iba a la fiesta, sus amigos se sentirían mal, en especial James y su traje nuevo. Y aunque lo comprendieran, la relación se pondría algo tirante, sobre todo si no tenía una muy buena excusa que inventar en ese momento. Y por otro lado, no podría verla a ella.

En cambio, si iba a la fiesta, por más mal que se sintiera, podría escuchar a su grupo de música favorito, que por milagrosa casualidad había sido invitado al baile, y eso por si solo le haría sentirse bien. Podría estar con sus amigos (aunque quisiera matar a uno de ellos), y nada pasaría. Y podría verla a ella.

-Bien, entonces me acicalare de forma apropiada, y Lunático saldrá a azotar baldosa – dijo con una sonrisa, y ceso el encantamiento de la mosca, que dio volando tres vueltas alrededor de James, agradecida, tal vez.

Los tres chicos entraron a la fiesta. Había un grupo de chicas hablando animadamente, entre quienes se encontraban Jane, la chica que había invitado Sirius. Se acerco corriendo hacia su pareja, y ambos salieron a la pista de baile. Y ahí también estaba Lily Evans, la amiga de Remus.

La pareja de James Potter.

Remus había escuchado hablar a dos chicas en clase acerca de la ropa que usarían, y habían criticado el vestido de Lily, no por su sencillez, sino por su extraordinaria belleza. Pero esos comentarios no eran suficientes para revelar lo que el veía en ese momento. Era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida.

Pero era la pareja de James Potter.

Lily se acerco a ellos, y saludo primero a Remus con un beso en la mejilla, y le dio la mano a James. Era bastante orgullosa, y aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de haber salido con el ser mas engreído de toda Inglaterra. Pero, bueno, ella ya estaba ahí, no había nada que hacer.

Ella era la pareja de James Potter.

Y Remus maldijo una y mil veces su cochina suerte, con una sonrisa ensayada frente al espejo del baño. Y vio que James, y la chica que debió haber sido SU pareja, salieron a la pista a bailar al ritmo de la música disco.

Remus se sentó al lado de Alice Longbottom, que estaba visiblemente furiosa.

-Este… Puedo sentarme aquí? – pregunto Remus.

-Claro, es un país libre, haz lo que quieras – respondió Alice.

-Esta bien – dijo Remus, y se sentó a su lado, algo asustado. Alice Longbottom era la chica con peor carácter de Gryffindor, y también la chica más hábil en el manejo de hechizos de su curso. La única que alcanzaba a llegar a su nivel era Lily Evans.

-Lo siento, Remus – respondió Alice, disculpándose. – Es que estos bailes son tan… inoficiosos…

-Tan insulsos y tan patéticos – dijo Remus, mirando al vacío.

-Tan de mal gusto y poco productivos – dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Y te obligan a perder el tiempo en asistir a ellos – dijo Remus sonriendo también.

Se miraron el uno al otro, y echaron a reírse.

-Alice Longbottom – le dijo ella, extendiéndole la mano.

-Remus Lupin – respondió el aludido, estrechándole la mano.

- Vamos a por ponche?

-Claro, me muero de sed.

- Y… cuéntame, por que asististe al baile, premio anual?

- Mmm... supongo que para criticar y encontrar a alguien que critique conmigo.

Y otra vez, ambos echaron a reírse.

Remus y Alice hablaron durante un buen rato, hasta que el profesor Dumbledore anuncio al grupo que seria la sensación de la fiesta: The Gibson Brothers. Remus se puso de pie, besó rápidamente la mano de Alice, quien sonrió a la vez que se sonrojaba, y saltó solitario a la pista, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, y llegando justo al frente de la plataforma donde estaba su grupo favorito.

La multitud vibraba enloquecida al ritmo de la música, y en medio de ella se abrió un espacio donde las parejas de baile hacían gala de sus mejores movimientos. Al término de una de las canciones, Remus se fijó en que la chica que no quería salir de su cabeza había estado sola desde el inicio del concierto. Y recordó que a James no le gustaba la música disco. Se acercó entonces a Lily, tomó su mano, la beso, y luego la halo con fuerza para estrecharla contra si. Luego, al ritmo de la música, Remus hizo dar varias vuelvas a Lily, la tomo de la cintura, y la llevo alrededor de toda la pista.

Al terminar la canción, Remus hizo arquear la espalda de Lily hacia atrás, y al volver a su posición normal, el rostro de la chica quedó justo frente al rostro del muchacho, y sus ojos grises brillaban con un brillo que Lily nunca habia visto, y los ojos verdes de la chica brillaban también. Remus sentía su aliento como de… canela era eso?...Y el muchacho decidió hablar por fin.

- Lily, yo…

-Si, Remus?

Lily respiraba muy rapido, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el ejercicio, y por la extraña sensacion de la respiración tambien agitada de Remus sobre su rostro. El tenerlo tan cerca le hacia sentirse muy bien. Su aliento era como de… canela.

-Queria decirte hace mucho tiempo que… yo… Lily, yo… te…

-Y UN APLAUSO PARA LA PAREJA GANADORA DE LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD: LILY EVANS Y REMUS LUPIN!

Todos los asistentes aplaudieron desaforados, y varios chicos alzaron en hombros tanto a Remus como a Lily, y los pasearon por todo el salón. James miraba divertido, y Sirius no dejaba de silbar emocionado. A Lily le colocaron una corona de reina del baile, y a Remus una enorme capa de rey.

Al dia siguiente, tanto James, Sirius y Peter encontraron muchos paquetes de regalos sobre su cama. Remus solo encontró uno, y era de Lily.

Al abrirlo, encontró un mensaje.

_Feliz Navidad, Remus._

_No pude encontrar nada mejor que regalarte._

_Espero te guste._

_PD: Te espero en el comedor a desayunar._

Remus corrió como desesperado después de haberse puesto lo primero que encontró hacia el Gran Comedor, y alli estaba. Tan radiante como siempre.

-Feliz navidad!-dijo Lily.

-Feliz navidad, pelirroja – dijo Remus, sonriendo.

- Veo que te gusto el regalo – dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, hace mucho frio, y necesitaba uno de estos – respondio el muchacho, dandole vueltas a uno de los extremos de su bufanda nueva – pero… por que no viajaste en estas vacaciones?

-Es.. que… ya que es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts… quería pasar mas tiempo aquí… y… como se que tu no viajas, pues… queria acompañarte.

-Es un muy bonito regalo de navidad, Lily. Gracias. Traje esto para ti. – le extendio una caja de regalo, muy pequeña

-Eh? Un regalo! Ah… veamos – la chica tomo la diminuta cajita, y al abrirla vio un guardapelo precioso, labrado en plata.

-Gracias, Remus, gracias! – dijo emocionada la chica, y lo abrazo.

Ese dia los 5 chicos, los merodeadores y la pelirroja, fueron y volvieron de Hogsmeade con un cargamento enorme de dulces, bajo la mirada severa de Lily, y durante la tarde estuvieron frente a la chimenea.

Y fueron muy tarde a dormir.

Esa noche, Remus despertó empapado en sudor, y respirando agitadamente. La luz de la luna llena se filtraba a través de la ventana de la habitación donde dormía. Ya era hora.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta.

-Remus?

-Li…ly?

-Perdóname, es que… yo… no podía dormir.

-Pero... no deberías…

-No pasara nada. Quiero… necesito contarte algo.

-Te escucho, Lily.

-Remus... yo... yo...

-Shhh… descansa, siéntate… respira… profundo, y cuéntame.- dijo Remus, tratando de ocultar lo mas posible su dificultad para respirar, ese terrible ahogo que precedía al dolor.

A pesar de que no debía hacerlo, no en ese momento, Remus le hizo señas de acercarse y sentarse a su lado. Al verla, y ver sus ojos, vio un brillo inconfundible. El ya lo había visto antes. En una ocasión.

-Remus... James... James me propuso ser su… novia, justo después de la fiesta de navidad…, y yo... acepte...

_El, un hombre que ahora no huye de las miradas escrutadoras, pues ya no existen. Vive errante en un mundo sin la luz de los ojos de jade de ella._

_Ella, una mujer normal, quien recibió respuesta a sus plegarias. Vive ahora intentando borrar el recuerdo de los ojos de sangre de el, entregando su confianza a quien la hizo sentir única alguna vez._

-Espero que tengas un buen viaje, Lily.

-Tu también, Remus, espero que tengas un buen viaje.


	8. Parte 7

_**Disclaimer.**_

_**La Orden del Fenix y sus integrantes son todos propiedad del JK Rowling.**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_Ella, una mujer normal, quien recibió respuesta a sus plegarias. Vive ahora intentando borrar el recuerdo de los ojos de sangre de el, entregando su confianza a quien la hizo sentir única alguna vez._

- Viajas de nuevo, James?

-Ya sabes que si, no entiendo por que lo preguntas todos los meses.

-Es que… me aterra… me aterra mucho el que viajes, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Hemos hecho esto Sirius y yo desde que conocemos a Remus. Es como… un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo, o como una reunion de amigos que se ha hecho ya un rito.

-Vuelve pronto, James.

James Potter beso a su esposa, y salio de Godric's Hollow, a encontrar a sus amigos. Antes de salir beso a su hijo, que dormitaba en su pequeña cuna. Fue una larga semana. Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus secuaces se movian con rapidez en la oscuridad queriendo someter a sus semejantes. Lily tenia motivos para asustarse.

La primera noche de cuarto menguante, Lily dormia tranquilamente, al lado de su pequeño hijo. Un estruendo la desperto de repente, y el chiquillo empezo a llorar. Luego escucho la conocida voz gruesa y sexy de Sirius gritar improperios y maldiciones, y a James tratando de calmarlo. Luego, se hizo silencio, y solo se escuchaba la voz del bebé.

Lily lo abrigo con una cobija de ositos, y bajo con el a la sala. En ella estaba Sirius, con la mejilla sangrando, un James bastante palido, y estaba el, Remus, su mejor amigo, a quien no veia hace un tiempo. Por un momento, recordó su mirada inyectada en sangre justo antes de que cantidades inimaginables de cabello brotaran de su cara. Sacudio la cabeza, como intentando sacarse la imagen de ella. Se dio cuenta que Remus estaba sentado en el sofa, con la cabeza agachada, respirando silenciosamente. Sus manos estaban muy blancas. Al ver el rostro de Sirius, Lily no pudo contener un grito, que hizo que el bebe llorara aun mas fuerte.

- Sirius!!! James, que les paso?

- Adivina – respondio James.

- Mortifagos? – dijo Lily.

- El hijo de perra de Crabbe intento arruinar mi precioso rostro. – dijo Sirius, limpiando la sangre de su cara que manaba por montones - Creo que ahora tendra que usar mil hechizos para recomponer el suyo después de lo que le hice…

- Crabbe, Goyle, y el idiota de Malfoy nos encontraron a la salida de Godric's Hollow, y decidieron divertirse a costa nuestra – dijo James, respirando agitadamente.

- Y salieron perdiendo, verdad James? – dijo riendo Sirius

- El maldito de Malfoy minimo termino con 3 o 4 costillas rotas.

- Se aprovecharon que traiamos a Remus debilitado, e intentaron…

- James, Sirius, no… no mas, por favor… Shh, pequeñin, no llores… ya papa esta aquí…

- Dios, crei que no volveria a ver a mi pequeño – dijo James.

- Unos rasguños tan insignificantes no nos podrian destruir, somos parte de la… Orden… del Fe…

Sirius no termino la frase, al caer al suelo completamente bañado en sangre. James lo incorporo sentandolo en el piso, y cubrio con un pañuelo la mejilla de Sirius, que rapidamente se lleno de sangre. Lily no sabia que hacer, si ayudar a Sirius, o callar a un niño despierto a la fuerza a la madrugada y con dos potentes pulmones.

- Lily…- dijo Remus.

- Lily, tienes que ayudarme, no logro controlar la hemorragia, y este tipo de hechizos no es mi especialidad.

- James, el bebe…

- Lily – dijo Remus en voz más alta.

- Remus, no te muevas, aun estas débil.

- Dame al chico.

- Pero…

- Dame al chico, Lily. No te preocupes – dijo Remus, mirandola a los ojos, sonriendo. – Ocupate de Sirius. Ademas – dijo con un guiño - Estamos en cuarto menguante.

Lily titubeo, pensando aun en esos terribles ojos que no se parecian en nada a lo que contemplaba: los preciosos ojos grises que la miraban. Le entrego el niño, y fue al segundo piso a por su varita.

Remus tomo al chico, quien lloraba a lágrima viva. Lo acuno, y empezo a cantar una cancion de cuna en alemán. Tal vez el bebe entendio, porque pronto dejo de llorar, y se abrieron sus hermosos ojos verdes. Los mismos que tenia la mujer que amo alguna vez.

Y el chiquillo le sonrió.

_El, sus ojos de sangre bajo la luna gris. Aun espera a la dueña de sus sueños._

_Ella, sus ojos de jade en la tierna mirada de un niño. Vive para el dueño de sus sueños._


	9. Parte 8

_**Ultimo capítulo de esta historia (hasta que por fin, pues!).**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling. El resto me lo hice yo.**_

_Una noche._

Niebla. La luna en menguante aun podía transmitir sus rayos a través de las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo de Godric's Hollow. Pero la niebla que caía como un manto pesado le hacia tiritar de frio. Su camisa estaba desgarrada, y su espalda sangraba. No le importaba. Nada importaba en ese momento.

- No puedes regresar.

- Y quien me lo va a impedir, ¿tu?

- Si tengo que hacerlo por tu seguridad y la de la Orden, lo hare.

- ¿La Orden? ¿Cual Orden? Estamos destruidos, el…el traidor…

No pudo continuar hablando. Su corazón estaba roto: su mejor amigo les había traicionado. Aquel de ojos brillantes y mente despierta, aquel que nunca dejaría de ser un niño, había vendido su alma al mismo infierno, y había traicionado su confianza.

Y la de ellos. Oh, querido Sirius, ¿por qué?

Tenia que volver, tenía que saber que había pasado, verlo con sus propios ojos. Saber la verdad. Y Dumbledore con su poder completo no iba a impedírselo.

Albus Dumbledore vio sus ojos. Rojos como sangre. Pero la luna no era la culpable, sino las miles de lágrimas que no dejaban de manar de ellos. Y sintió algo más, que hizo que la dureza de sus ojos azules se tornara en algo parecido a la alegría.

- Tal parece que el poder de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha menguado considerablemente – Suspiró con tristeza – No todo serán malas noticias.

Los azules ojos de Remus por un momento fueron cubiertos de la niebla de los sentimientos encontrados. Si la fuerza de su enemigo había sido disminuida, a costa de la vida de sus amigos, de ella… que debería sentir entonces… ¿felicidad?

- Voy a casa de James.

- Voy contigo.

- ¿Que? Acaso no decías que era…

- El peligro ha pasado. Lo siento… lo percibo de una extraña forma.

Se acercaron a la casa de James Potter. Desde el porche se podía escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Minerva McGonagall había llegado poco después de ellos, acompañada por Hagrid, y los cuatro entraron rápidamente. Lo que encontró Remus esa noche, esa imagen, lo torturaría por los siguientes años en sus pesadillas.

Minerva recogió al niño en sus brazos, y lo cubrió con una manta. Dumbledore percibía el sutil olor a serpiente en el ambiente.

- Es un milagro… El bebé… ¡Harry esta vivo! – Dijo Hagrid.

- Albus, mira su frente, tiene una marca – Dijo Minerva.

- Es… increíble, esta marca… - musitó Dumbledore

- El sacrificio de Lily para salvar a su hijo – dijo Remus, levantando suavemente el cadáver de la única persona a quien amaría aun después de la muerte. Miro los ojos del bebe que lloraba, y se dio cuenta que su vida, y la de todos quienes estaban ahí, jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Miró por última vez los ojos verdes de Lily, ya sin vida, sin brillo, y los cerró con la punta de sus dedos. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a bañar las mejillas de la mujer muerta.

_Una noche._

_El, un hombre que veía en la oscuridad a través de sus ojos de sangre, sumido en un dolor que se había desvanecido, encontró en una serpiente la resurrección de su pena._

_Ella, una mujer que veía como en un espejo la mirada de sus ojos de jade, encontró en una serpiente el camino a la eternidad._

_Ella partió dejando un regalo a su pequeño espejo de los ojos de jade._

_El no pudo decirle adiós. Sus ojos azules, antes de sangre, solo pueden llorar._

_Ella. Lily._

_El. Remus._

Muchas gracias a quienes pasen por aquí. Dejen sus comentarios, por favor. De veras se los agradeceré. Un abrazo, Zanella Misaki.


End file.
